goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
How Professor kukui’s class made a band
Citv short Transcript (at Pokemon school) Professor kukui: ok class, today we’re Going to make a band (ash ketchum and his friends cheer) Professor kukui: OK! I will do the singing with the microphone! Ash ketchum: and us, we’ll do backup dancing, mr kukui! professor kukui: OK! Which song do you want to sing? Maybe Do What You Love (The Bureaucrat Song) will be a good One, Yeah! Is everybody ready? Ash ketchum, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe: Ready! Professor kukui: Alright! And a one, and a two, and a one two three four! (Sings) When I was four, there was a hurricane in Kingston town With a foot-and-a-half of water Everyone was alright, but I cried all night It blew my alphabet blocks out of order And they said "This boy's born top be a Beauracrat Born to be all obsessive and snotty" I made my friends and relations File long applications to get into my tenth birthday party Lillie: But something changed when my man turned Pro Professor kukui: I was sortin' but I wasn't smilin' Lillie: He forgot that it's not about badges and ranks Professor kukui: It's supposed to be about the filin'! People! We didn't choose to be Beauracrats No, that's what Almighty Jah made us We treat people like swine And make them stand in line Even if nobody paid us They say "The World Looks down on the Bureaucrats" They say we're "anal", "compulsive", and "weird" But when push comes to shove You gotta do what you love Even if it's not a good idea Zoidberg! Lana: They said I probably shouldn't be a surgeon Sophocles: They pooh-poo'd my Electric Frankfurter Mallow: They said I probably shouldn't fly With just one eye Kiawe: I am bender. Please insert Girder Professor kukui: Everybody sing "Jamaica!" Ash ketchum, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe: Jamaica! Professor kukui: Just the Bureaucrats: "Jamaica!" Ash ketchum, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe: Jamaica! Professor kukui: Grade 19's! Lillie: Jamaica Professor kukui: Sing me home! When push comes to shove, you gotta do what you love Even if it's not a good idea! Hwah! the female music director came, and she was impressed. Female Music Director: Wow! I heard that you guys did rock! What would you like to name your band? Lillie: How about. Professor kukui And his class! Music Director: OK, Professor kukui And his class it is. The calypso concert is tomorrow night. So you need to practice real good. Because practice makes perfect, okay? Ash ketchum: OK! That very night at the calypso concert. The Male music director had an announcement. Male Music Director: Ladies and gentlemen, the calypso concert is proud to present you - Professor kukui And his class! The music director walked offstage as the audience clapped and applauded. The curtain raised to reveal Professor kukui and his class. Professor kukui had an announcement. Professor kukui: Thank you! Thank you very much! Yeah! I’m Professor kukui! Ash Ketchum: i’m Ash ketchum! lillie: i’m Lillie! Lana: i’m Lana! Mallow: i’m Mallow! Sophocles: i’m Sophocles! Kiawe: And i’m Kiawe! Professor kukui: And we’re sun and moon! Alola’s favourite group! Woo! Kiawe: And a one, and a two, and a one two three four! Professor kukui: When I was four, there was a hurricane in Kingston town With a foot-and-a-half of water Everyone was alright, but I cried all night It blew my alphabet blocks out of order And they said "This boy's born top be a Beauracrat Born to be all obsessive and snotty" I made my friends and relations File long applications to get into my tenth birthday party Lillie: But something changed when my man turned Pro Professor kukui: I was sortin' but I wasn't smilin' Lillie: He forgot that it's not about badges and ranks Professor kukui: It's supposed to be about the filin'! People! We didn't choose to be Beauracrats No, that's what Almighty Jah made us We treat people like swine And make them stand in line Even if nobody paid us They say "The World Looks down on the Bureaucrats" They say we're "anal", "compulsive", and "weird" But when push comes to shove You gotta do what you love Even if it's not a good idea Zoidberg! Lana: They said I probably shouldn't be a surgeon Sophocles: They pooh-poo'd my Electric Frankfurter Mallow: They said I probably shouldn't fly With just one eye Kiawe: I am bender. Please insert Girder Professor kukui: Everybody sing "Jamaica!" Ash ketchum, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe: Jamaica! Professor kukui: Just the Bureaucrats: "Jamaica!" Ash ketchum, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles And kiawe: Jamaica! Professor kukui: Grade 19's! Lillie: Jamaica Professor kukui: Sing me home! When push comes to shove, you gotta do what you love Even if it's not a good idea! Hwah! (Spoken) Thank you very much everyone! We're glad you liked it! Goodbye everyone! Then the curtain raised down. Then the music director reappeared. Music Director: Thanks for watching Sun and moon play, everybody! This concludes the concert for the night. Goodnight, everyone!